Votum stellarum
Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes * The 5-Button and NORMAL charts of Votum stellarum have a noticeably different sounding ending than the HYPER and EX charts in pop'n music. * An extended version of Votum stellarum appears on the pop'n music 10 AC ♡ CS pop'n music 8 original soundtrack as well as on the beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK. * A remix of Votum stellarum, titled Votum stellarum -forest #25 RMX-, appears in pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE. ** A shorter, re-arranged version of aforementioned remix appears in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2, titled Votum stellarum -forest #25 DDR RMX-'''. * A remix of '''Votum stellarum by Hommarju, titled Votum stellarum -Hommarju Remix-', appears on dj TAKA's second album, ''True Blue.... ** A short version of 'Votum stellarum -Hommarju Remix-' later appeared in beatmania IIDX 21 SPADA. Trivia * '''Votum stellarum marks the first time in BEMANI that Jun Wakita uses his wac alias in a song's artist listing. * Votum stellarum marks the first time MZD is given his own unique song as a rival character. * Votum stellarum's beatmania IIDX video contains the following text: The wish to the star will become the song of the star and soar above. ――Pray to the star Within the first section... Monday, he created sound. Tuesday, the wave and sonic. Wednesday, he separated note and tone, and created a score. Thursday, he created music of the sun. Friday, he created music of the moon. Saturday, he created music of the stars. Sunday, he was satisfied, and rested. And he blessed these songs and made them holy. A man who created the rhythm. A man who created the melody. And People listened to the song and loved it deeply for the rest of their lives. :* When the text "A man who created the rhythm" is shown in Votum stellarum's video, next to it is displayed a column made of several little screens showing some TAKA's song videos (the DJ TAKA logo from LEADING CYBER is clearly visible). :* Also when the text "A man who created the melody" is shown, the little screens show some wac's song videos (in one is shown the part from moon_child when the boy holds the cat). * A more realistically drawn version of MZD appears in the beatmania IIDX video, along with the well-known footage of Tran descending the spiral staircase seen in V. These two characters are somewhat mascots from pop'n music and IIDX, which represent wac and dj TAKA, respectively. Music Comment The wishes we cast to the stars become their voices and fall back down to earth. Song Production Information wac Let's see. I guess I had some favors to ask from TAKA, and a few came up while we were going home on the subway one day. This is how they turned out. He was supposed to have lots of collaborations with people, but this is one of his first, and somehow it ended up being with me. Come to think of it, we've known each other for a long time. 　Something like, "Yeah, let's do something really moving." So it's trance, yes? Great, let's talk about my feelings towards trance. So I've never really listened closely to trance but this time I heard a lot of things for the first time. I had lots of thoughts like, "Why Ibiza?" "What's the deal with progressive house?", but I'd never really bought any and listened too closely. That's the end of my hot feelings towards trance. Anyway, I ended up being the one to decide on the chord progression. I ended up tossing over twenty versions of harmonies for the piano to TAKA. Even though I was just playing around with the piano, that's just what I would have expected from TAKA. It really ended up turning out as trance. That's awesome. He ended up being really useful. No, wait. Well, it's over it's over this is great this is great this is really great~. ... I thought at the end and ended up going a little overboard ... oh well. So, the time I spent working on this piece actually seemed to go by really fast And it ended up being full of memories, that's really the power this song has ... I hope. Especially since life is full of memories of me being a pain to TAKA ... I hope not. Is it a one-time legend? Will we have this chance again? I don't know what the chances are for this unit, but Hopefully we'll see you again sometime. dj TAKA There were a lot of things about me in the feedback for "Wish on the Stars", but the one that stood out the most ... "I want to see an orchestral trance fusion song by dj TAKA and wac." Come to think of it, we've been together for years, back when we were classmates together with our desks in a row; I don't think I could have ever imagined we'd be together in a situation like this ... It seems like we've always been good at the things that the other was bad at for a long time, so I wonder if a lot of things were just inevitable. So, we decided we should give it a try. I started laying rhythms and phrases over the chord progressions wac had determined earlier, and in response to that, wac would come up with piano solos ... and we went on like that, but he came up with so many things I would have never thought of, so I think this was a really good collaborative effort. It was a lot of fun, and we made something really great, so I'd definitely do this again if we could get the chance. It'd be great to do this sort of thing with more people in the future, too. Staff Comments tera I heard some ideas on what "anthem" means from both of them. They grinned a lot, but they never told me anything. What ... what is it with you people? TAMA Hmm, TAKAWAC ... I like the sound of that. masaru Trance and a mysterious melody ... it's irresistable. Komori So this is what you get when you combine TAKA and wac. Hmm, only MZD would be fitting. Seiya Murai It feels like someone went "How about this!" and took a giant swing to send it out flying into outer space! mikoshiba Hm, let's have a recital of dream idols, eh? It's just so great. shio Hyaa. It's surprisingly serious. It's kind of sudden, but it's nice. We can do it special just for this time. It's good for a co-starring event of sound directors. Best friends are great. It's full of the vastness of space and almost absent piano playing. You should listen to it with headphones. If you haven't bought the soundtrack yet, you should go buy it. Hm, this song is a little longer on the soundtrack, isn't it? KAKKI It's music for the ascension of a god! Feathers are falling down from the sky. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 180). pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Songs Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:Wac Songs Category:Iconoclasm Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Songs Category:Takayuki Ishikawa Songs Category:Jun Wakita Songs